Love Of Friendship
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 08 |airDate= 31st December 2017 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Burn The Witch |nextEpisode= Mystic }} is the eighth episode of season one of Paradox and the mid-season premiere. It aired on December 31st, 2017 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by Purry Sunray. Story Atleast an hour passes since the vampires had stopped cheering, some of them staying outside to party and the rest going home. The door remaining locked as the travellers can do nothing but stand, stare, cry. Purry cries, sitting against the wall as she tries to recover from her dizziness. Noah tries to comfort her, petting her hair. Little Buddy holds her index finger in his hand. ----- Maria sleeps in her hospital bed as Maria rocks Scarlette adoringly, staring down at her in awe and love as the small baby sleeps in his hand. “I’m never going to let anything bad happen to you.” Miguel says, letting out a small yawn. “To you or your momma.” Maria giggles slightly as she stirs from her sleep, “You’re so cute.” Miguel smiles, looking over at her, “It’s true though.” He tells her as he reaches out his hand to take hers. ---- Mira sits at a pew, merely saying that the vampires are never wrong. Miguel seems to be in a daze but Mira’s comment seems to snap him out of it, he stands and lunges towards her, swinging his fist at her as she manages to block him, grabbing his arm and and twisting it. She yells at him, asking him if he really wants to do this. A vampire unlocks the door, entering the room again. Miguel tugs his arm from Mira’s grip and approaches the vampire, threatening him with violence until Jayme and Steven grab him, holding him back as the vampire stumbles back. Sara approaches them, pulling out a coin and bribing the vampire not to tell about Miguel. The vampire runs away. Steven tells Miguel he has to calm down. Arianna suggests they go back to Scarlette, to regroup and rethink. Mira asks what the point would be. Chey says Scarlette deserves to know about her mother. Miguel reluctantly agrees, breaking out of Steven’s grip and fixing himself. Purry stands up, Sara helping her. They all begin making their way out of the room, Miguel the last to follow. Purry stops to apologize, but he doesnt seem to be listening. ---- Jayme speaks to a man, offering him food to trade or buy. The man shakes his head, refusing the food and closing his door, leaving Jayme in the early sunrise. He sighs, leaving the man’s garden and going to the next. He sighs, wiping his hair out of his face as he turns to look down the dusty path, a girl, Chey but noticably several years younger, doddling down the path with a large bagpack on, almost bigger than her. He smiles, waving at her. ---- Purry sighs, following everyone out of the village. Sara stops to wait for her and they walk alongside eachother. Sara tells her she’s sorry and Purry asks for what. Sara tells her for acting way out of line and confusing Purry and herself. Sara holds Purry’s hand. Austin walks besides Arianna, noting how she’s really becoming a leader. Arianna shrugs, saying she’s just doing what she thinks is right. Mira pipes up, tring to get the travellers to continue on and not go back to Scarlette. Mira tells them she’ll send a messenger to tell Scarlette. The travellers dont really reply, but they seem to agree. ---- Meanwhile, somebody wanders across the vampire village, reaching the stake and taking ashes from the ground, putting them inside a small bag. Poll who the fukc??? idk is it somebode we kno? bithc idk it's probalby a vampire coming to get they food Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Arianna *Steven *Andrew *Sara *Scarlette *Mira *Little Buddy Trivia * * * Firsts * * * Lasts * * *